bygfandomcom-20200214-history
School and the backyard gang
'School and the Backyard Gang '''was a American educational television show that aired intermittently from 1962 to 2016. Created by Julie Clark and produced by Walt Disney Productions, the program was first televised from 1962 to 1968 by CBS, featuring a regular but ever-changing cast of mostly teen performers. Reruns were broadcast by CBS on weekday afternoons during the 1968 Season, right after ''American Bandstand. ''The show was revived after its initial 1962-1968 run on CBS, airing from 1996 to 2002. 1962 Show School and the Backyard Gang was conceived in 1954 during discussions between Julie Clark Sr., Christopher Sarson, Margaret Clark, Jack Saisim, Paul Mcartney, and Bob Etude. Their goal was to create a children's television show that helps young children prepare for school. their company, called Alma Mater, received a combined grant of US$8 million to create and produce a new children's television show.5 The program premiered on CBS on April 24, 1962.6 It was the first preschool educational television program to base its contents and production values on serious research.7 Initial responses to the show included adulatory reviews, some controversy,8 and high ratings. Backyard Gang Member Roster School ''and the Backyard Gang ''was hosted by a Group of Kids (7 from Season 5 to Season 7) called the Backyard Gang. Bill Walsh and Chuck Keehne created the Backyard Gang Shirts. The Backyard Gang would do their own versions of popular songs and do Activites sent in by Kids, as well as Plays. The World of Colors, a Band from Season 4 was: * Marlee Mantin * Miles Clark * Emmi Morton * Jamal Long * Bobby/Buzz Watkins They were BYG Members retiring after Season 3 There were 33 Kids who were: These Backyard Gang Members appeared in various dramatic segments... * Stephen Gustafson * Arrianna Foster * David Kirk * Josh Selig * Lance Cummings * Lily Johnson * Ronald Marks * Sally Ann Alongside Connie Stevens, Caroline Yopez, and Bob Fretz, these Backyard Gang Members were in Serials Serials * Bella Match (Starring Caroline Yopez in the Title Role) * Teen Girls (Starring Caroline Yopez and Sally Ann) * Teen Kid (Starring Connie Stevens) * Josh (Starring Josh Selig) * Swiss Family Robinson (Starring Sally Ann and Bob Fretz) * B'er Rabbit and the Tar Baby (Featuring the Voices of Stephen Gutafson, David Kirk, and Ronald Marks) * the Wizard of OZ (Starring Lily Johnson) * It's A Small World (Featuring the Voices of Stephen Gutafson, Arrianna Foster, David Kirk, Josh Selig, Lance Cummings, Lily Johnson, Ronald Marks, and Sally Ann) * The Three Little Pigs (Featuring the Voices of Lily Johnson, Lance Cummings, Ronald Marks, and David Kirk) * the Hobbit (Starring Arrianna Foster and Lance Cummings) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (Featuring the Voices of Stephen Gutafson, Arrianna Foster, David Kirk, Josh Selig, Lance Cummings, Lily Johnson, and Ronald Marks) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (Featuring the Voice of Stephen Gutafson, Arianna Foster, David Kirk, Josh Selig, Lance Cummings, Lily Johnson, and Ronald Marks) * The Black Hole (Starring Ronald Marks and Sally Ann) * Return of the King (Starring Sally Ann and Josh Selig) * ''Jiminy Cricket educational serials (four Animated serials educating kids on various topics featuring the Voice of Ronald Marks). * Hey! Castle (Starring Connie Stevens, Stephen Gutafson, and David Kirk) * the Macintosh Kids (Starring Arrianna Foster, Lance Cummings, and Lily Johnson) * Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea (Starring Bob Fretz) Music The Theme Song was "You must play with School and the Backyard Gang", and was written by Cast Member David Luther. David wrote more Music for the Show. Themes Each day of the week had a special show theme, which was reflected in the various segments. The themes were: * Symphony of Fun Day – Mondays (Seasons 1–5), Tuesdays (Season 6) ** Guest Star Day – Tuesdays (Seasons 1–5), Mondays (Season 6) ** Surprise Day – Wednesdays (seasons 1–5) ** Poetry Day – Thursdays (Seasons 1–4, 6), Fridays (season 5) ** World of Colors Day – Fridays (Seasons 1–4), Thursdays (Season 5), Wednesdays (Season 6) Scheduling and air times From the first through fifth seasons, the series aired Monday through Friday, at 5:30pm. Through Season 6, the show aired Monday to Thursday. In its final season, Season 7, it aired Thursdays only at 7:00 pm (later moved a half hour later, to 7:30). The series premiered Monday, April 24, 1962 , ended production in October 1968, and aired its last original episode in 1996. Seasons 3 and 5 had the most episodes (55, each season). Seasons 4 and 6 were shorter, having about 35 episodes each. The remaining seasons were a standard 45 episodes (44 in Season 7), each. Cancellation The Show remained Popular, but, CBS didn't renew it after Season 7 (1968) due to a lack of Commercials. Disneyland Tour Although the series had been discontinued in the United States, many members of the cast assembled for highly successful tours of Disneyland in 1967, 1968, and 1969. The television series was very successful at Disneyland and was still running on TVs at Disneyland. The Cast surprised Disneyland visitors, as by then they had physically matured and in some cases, bore little resemblance to the young cast with whom Kids visiting Disneyland. Mainstream television did not reach Disneyland. Reruns The Show did reruns the Day after the Show was Cancelled (october 1968) to 1996 when the New Show premiered. Reunions * Josh Selig and Connie Stevens reunited at Mary Munford School, as well as John Vassar and Connie Stevens * 24 Backyard Gang Members reunited in Disney's Wonderful World in November 1980. * Cast members Connie Stevens, Miles Henderson, Bob Fretz, Iesha Couric, John Vassar, and Kelly Vrooman were reunited on the 69th episode of the Reboot, during the show's fourth season in 1999. * Backyard Gang Members Rachel Riddle, Steve Jobs, Kelly Vrooman, Iesha Couric, John Vassar, Caroline Yopez, Miles Hederson, Sarah Smith, Bob Fretz, and Annie Douglas reunited for the Show's 10th Anniversray in 1969 1996-2000 Revival Reruns of the Original School and the Backyard Gang aired on Nickelodeon aired since its 1979 Launch. While the show was popular with Infants, Nickelodeon executives felt that it had become dated over the years. Their answer was to create a brand-new version of the BYG, one geared toward contemporary audiences. Notably, the all-new "School Fans" would wear Shirts with the Logo on It. The Show is known to fans as BYG. This version of the series is notable for featuring a number of cast members who went on to international success in music and acting, including Alisa Besher, Britney Spears, Lexine Bondoc, and Aspen Clark. This Version of the School and the Backyard Gang has a BYG Member of the Season. Former Backyard Gang Member Connie Stevens guest starred on an episode during the revival's first season. Stevens, along with John Vassar, Miles Clark, Bob Fretz, Iesha Couric, and Kelly Vrooman on the Revival's 69th Episode, during Season 4. Maddie Thompson and Anthony Field were reunited in the Show's 84th Episode, during Season 5. Scheduling and air times From the first through third seasons, the series aired Monday through Friday, at 5:30pm. Through Season 4, the show aired Monday to Thursday. In its final season, Season 5, The series premiered Monday, April 24, 1996, ended production in November 2000, and aired its last original Episode in 2002. All the Seasons had 20 Episodes (A Total of 20). Plays The show was known for its sketch comedy. Some of the sketches played off well-known movies, musicals and even cartoons, as well as holiday-related skits. During the final season, some of the skits showed everyday occurrences experienced by Babies, often teaching viewers a lesson on how to handle real-life situations. Wendlla Pwendlla the Show was Popular with Wendlla Pwendlla, a secret language from the 1960's Show Events Season 3's Mike and Sarah appeared at Macy's to say hello to Kids. Themes * LIVE! * Huh? * Surprise * Learning * Come On Members there were 24 BYG Members = = Category:TV Shows